The Blind Sherlock -YouTube Egos-
by FuzzysoulYT
Summary: A doctor moves to LA, and meets an old friend, who introduces him to his new flatmate. But this flatmate is has a strange ability.. The YouTube Egos and Sherlock crossover. Ships: Dr. Host, Dantistache, more.


_People have Egos. Egos_ are _different parts of them, whether or not the person acts like a certain Ego or not._

 _There's an alternate universe where all the Egos live. The good, the bad, the neutral._

 _I'm one of those Egos. And now, a story will be in the making, after I got fired from my old job after killing my fifth patient. I decided to move to a different area and start over, trying my best to become a better doctor._

And now here I am, sitting on my bed in a small room. I was looking through random social media that only people in this world can access.

I should go on a walk, try and make myself feel better, get some fresh air.

As I'm walking through some park, someone on a bench stared at me. He seemed familiar, but there's other Egos that look like him. He had nice clothing and looked much cleaner than most of the people in the area. He also looked like he was in the Victorian era. His colour was faded, even his hair.

When I went by him, I looked forward, then I heard snapping and footsteps. I turned and he almost ran into me. He started using sign language.

 _Edward_

That's what I read. Yes, I know sign language. Edward is my name. How did he-

 _It's me, Jameson_

Jameson.. Why does it sound familiar..

Wait, Jameson Jackson?

"JJ?" He nodded when I said his nickname. I remember him, he was a friend of a colleague. I used to hang out with Jameson and the other. We started talking more, and ended up sitting on the bench from before.

We began to talk about me staying in this city. _Couldn't Schneeps help?_ "Yeah, like that's gonna happen," _Well, you could get a flat-share or something,_ "Who'd want me as a flatmate?"

Jameson looked as if he was laughing. "What?" He looked at me with a smile. _You're the second lad to say that to me today,_ "Who was the first?"

JJ lead me into a room with dull lighting coming from a single light hanging in the middle of the room. There was a desk somewhat closer to a wall than the light, and a man was sitting at it, muttering something as we walked in.

He had gelled back, black hair with a single blonde streak. He was wearing a trenchcoat, and was covering his face with his hands, but there was something wrapped over his eyes, going around his head. He was still muttering.

"Uh, hello," I slightly waved, he stopped muttering. Jameson started using with language again. _This is Dr. Edward Iplier, an old friend of mine._

The man was silent for a moment. "The Host greets the doctor."

I was confused on how he even saw that. And why was he speaking like that? "The doctor is confused about the The Host's abilities." JJ gave me a smirk.

'The Host' as he calls himself, lifts his head up from his hands, there was what looked like blood coming from where his eyes should be, he seems to be a Markiplier Ego. He sets his kind of bloody hands on the desk. "Jameson Jackson brought the doctor here because he is looking for a flatmate."

I looked at JJ for a moment. "Who said anything about a flatmate?" "The Host was talking about needing one earlier and now Jameson Jackson is here with an old friend.

Now, does the doctor find sudden narrating and random pools of blood a problem?" I shook my head at the question. "No," "Good."

I gave a confused look. He stood up and started walking towards the door. "The Host assumes you'll be meeting at the destination."

"Wait, we don't know anything about each other, I don't even know your name!"

The Host turned towards me, giving a dark expression.

"I know that you're doctor that was recently fired from his job, possibly from killing his patients, and you have mental issues. You are also fidgety, surprising for a doctor, especially in the hands. You also don't seem to take care of yourself, which is what someone like you doesn't want to promote, and a terrible sleeping habit."

He started to walk backwards towards the door. "The name is Cecil, but I prefer The Host, and the address is 1867 Evergreen Lane." He gave a winking motion before walking out of the door, his quiet narration slowly fading away.

I turned towards JJ. _He's always like that,_ he said. "No, no, you told him about me," _No, It's his power. I never said anything._ I shook my head and went home.

I sat at a desk with my laptop in front of me. I went to a search engine and typed in 'The Host'..


End file.
